


Diamonds and Rust

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the one you reshaped everything for is dead, how do you go on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds and Rust

**Author's Note:**

> I have always believed that "Coop" was secretly Cole. This takes place during the Season 8 Finale "Forever Charmed"

He didn't know how long he had sat in that chair, staring out the window over the city. After Piper took his ring and left with Leo, time seemed to have no meaning to him. He didn't turn as he heard the arrival behind him.

"Do you mean to sit here and continue to watch the days and nights pass outside your window?"

"Phoebe is dead." For a moment he didn't recognize the hoarse voice as his own. "My soul ... my heart... she's gone and that was never part of the bargain between us."

"The bargain was that you would atone for everything you have done for evil and teach Phoebe Halliwell how to love again. You've done both."

He turned to face her and there was anguish shining in his eyes. "You told me that things would work out, that a union between Phoebe and I wouldn't be forbidden." He shook his head. "Phoebe being killed is *not* things working out."

The Elder shook her head. "Of all of the things you have seen and learned in the last few years, have you really learned so little, Cole?" She sat on the edge of the couch arm, facing him. "You gave Piper your ring, did you not?"

He looked defiant. "Of course I did. She just lost both of her sisters, there was no way I could tell her no."

"You know, of course, what she plans to do with it."

He let out a breath. "She probably thinks she can go back in time and prevent Phoebe and Paige from being killed." He shook his head. "I know from painful experience that trying to change timelines is nothing but pain and heartache. It never works out like you plan on it working."

"What did you tell her when she asked you how the ring worked?"

"I told her to keep it simple," he said tiredly, all of the fight seeming to drain out of him. "To just follow her heart." He looked at the Elder. "How could you let this happen? I did everything you said, did everything right. I lied to her about who I was and never once revealed anything to her. After all of that, how could you guys just let her be killed like she was?" His glare was full of both pain and anger. "Is this how you repay the ones who fight for you and try to do good? I mean, I saw what has happened to Leo and Piper, but I thought Phoebe and I would be different since you were the one the approached me!"

"You believe we would go back on our word?"

"Why shouldn't I believe it? Phoebe is dead. Dead. It's kind of hard to have a future of love and happiness when the other half of that equation is dead." He shook his head. "I did everything right this time and it still went wrong."

"It's not over yet, Cole," she said gently. "And this part isn't about you. You did everything we asked and fulfilled your part of our bargain."

"But she's dead!"

The Elder shook her head. "You're seeing things in too narrow of a view, Cole. Yes, she has died and for now, she's dead and in the shambles that used to be Halliwell Manor."

He surged to his feet. "What?! You mean Piper just left her there? How could she?!" He turned to the door. "I'm going to go get her out of there."

"No you are not," the Elder said firmly. "If you meddle with things then there will be an even bigger mess." There was sympathy in her eyes.

"Care to be even more vague than you guys usually are? Because I don't see why Piper would have left the body of her sister behind, or how me retrieving her body could make things worse than they already are."

"This isn't about you and Phoebe, Cole," she cautioned. "This part of the story is all about the Halliwells and the Charmed Ones in particular. What happens now is up to them. Not up to us, and not up to you. We have to be the observers in this part of the story."

"It isn't a story, damn it. These are people's lives -- people I care about." He clenched his fists. "You let her die."

"You of all people should know that death isn't always permanent, Cole. Whether Phoebe stays dead or lives again is not up to anyone but the Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed Ones aren't the ones that killed themselves," Cole said sourly.

"They weren't as prepared as they thought and they overlooked some important details."

"Phoebe was right. Sometimes the Elders aren't any better than The Source. Not prepared. Missing details. Are you even listening to how you sound?" He shook his head. "These are more than details. These are three women who have been fighting your battles for the last several years!" He dropped back into the chair. "A woman that I love more than anything."

"Then have faith in her, Cole. Have faith in her and her sisters to take the right path in all of this. Have faith that Piper will see the part that they didn't recognize was a threat."

"Is she going to stay alive if Piper brings her back or are you guys going to twist things all around again?"

The Elder smiled. "We have no intention of 'twisting things all around' as you put it. If they follow the right path, Phoebe will not die in this way again."

"But die in another way?"

"All humans die, Cole. It's part of life and to try to prevent the natural order is what causes evil things to happen."

"You're not very good at providing comfort."

"That's not my job, nor the reason I'm here, tonight."

"Then why are you here?"

"To keep you from undoing all of the good you have done. One witch's life --"

Cole held up a hand. "Don't. Don't even finish that sentence. Phoebe was never -- and will never be -- just one witch. She awakened the human part of my soul that I thought was long dead. She kept me holding on and gave me a reason to change and to do good. Her life -- her survival -- means everything to me and if you are going to try to minimize all of that then you can get the hell out and leave me alone for awhile."


End file.
